Lean On Me
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: I'm afraid to let him go" The crimson beads of liquid moisture pooled into the palms of his hands only to slip through his fingers and splash into the sink just bellow where his wrist laid... WARNING:Shouen-ai


Haha it's my day off so that means it's submission time!! A while ago I got a request from my Tsuin-chan _RockerGirl0709_ to write another TamakiXKaoru fic. We're both huge Twincest fans, but for some reason our second choice is the TamakiXKaoru pairing. They're just so cute together. So this one-shot is going out to my Tsuin-chan. I hope you love it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

**WARNING**: Shouen-Ai meaning BoyXBoy pairing

Coupling: Tamaki and Kaoru/ Implied Hikaru and Haruhi

* * *

_**Lean On Me**_

_Drip…drip…drip_

The crimson beads of liquid moisture pooled into the palms of his hands only to sip through his fingers and splash into the skink just bellow where his wrists laid. The once white basin located bellow the medicine cabinet in their shared bathroom was splattered in a delicate garnet coating. The exacto knife he had obtained from the toolbox in the shed had gently torn back his peachy flesh exposing a disturbingly enchanting cascade of blood. He couldn't remember what exactly had transgressed in the last hour to make him start up the cycle again, but the relief this beautiful pain brought him seemed to wash away any further doubts. As he had tried to convince himself a million times before _cutting is a way to cope_, he made another jagged slash up his arm. This was the only way in his mind that he could feel right again.

Suddenly hearing the sound of his family's limo pulling up into the drive, the now drained redhead reached for the peroxide he had placed on the edge of the bathtub. Dousing the slash marks twisting up his forearm with the clear liquid, a muffled hiss escaped his lips as the wound began to bubble. Removing the large twine of medical bandages from the first aid kit beside his foot, he messily wrapped his injury before covering the evidence if his deed further with a long sleeved-shirt. Washing the crimson colored blood down the drain and kicking the first aid supplies under the tub, the teen soon emerged from the bathroom. There sitting on his bed, a woman clinging to his middle was his twin. Golden eyes locking in an intense gaze, the younger swallowed hard before walking to their shared closet.

"I thought you said your brother wouldn't be home until later." The brunette on his brother's bed whispered taking a glance in the younger twin's direction.

"Nice to see you too, Haruhi." The injured twin muttered underneath his breath while reaching for an brown sweatshirt in the way back.

"He told me he'd be at the library this afternoon." The elder twin hissed glaring at his likeness.

"You are aware that I can hear you?" The other sneered pulling the overly sized hoodie over his head.

"Don't be a smartass. What are you doing here, Kaoru?" The older sibling questioned sounding rather annoyed.

"If you've forgotten I live here too, Hikaru. I can come and go as I please." Kaoru growled stalking out of the room; his breath held tightly in his lungs.

Clomping down the winding staircase, Kaoru soon came to the front door. Taking a final glance up at where their bedroom door resided, Kaoru left the mansion. When had it gotten to be that way? When had they just stopped caring from one another? Hikaru had been the first person Kaoru had ever come to truly love. So why did things suddenly take a violent turn for the worst? Feet crunching across the white blanket of snow, the younger twin stopped upon reaching a small wooden bench. He had been to his one many times in the past, so why was it so different for him to stop now? Letting out a sharp exhale of breath, Kaoru felt the moisture running down his cheeks. It had been so long since he had actually cried _real _tears. It made him feel so numb; just the way he liked it. Maybe that's why he loved the feel of the silver against his skin. Maybe he felt that if he shed crimson tears the pain would dull; he would end up bleeding one day until there was nothing left.

"Kaoru! Kaoru-kun!"

Rising his head to the sound of his name, Kaoru soon found himself gazing into a set of gorgeous violet eyes. Blonde hair tussled by the cold February winds, the energetic Frenchman raced to his school mate's side. Doubling over out of breath, Tamaki flashed a brilliant smile in the redhead's direction before becoming rather somber. He could tell that the younger Hitachiin had been crying; the wet streaks left behind on his delicate cheek bones were evidence enough. Standing up straight without word the prince pressed his palm lightly to the younger boy's cheek prior to kissing his forehead tenderly. Feeling traitor tears biting at his golden orbs, Kaoru let out a quiet sob before burying his head into the sempai's shoulder. Cradling the broken teen against his chest, Tamaki released a suppressed cry from the bottom of his lungs. How could this have happened?

"It hurts." Kaoru sobbed clinging tightly to Tamaki's think winter jacket. "It hurts so much."

"I know. Shh…Kaoru. I know." Tamaki cried patting the thin locks of orange flame.

"I know I'm wrong…but I can't help it." Kaoru chocked out as the tears began to freeze on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with caring for someone more than anyone else in the world." Tamaki whispered pulling Kaoru closer to his shaking form. "It's alright to love your brother."

"But what if I want us to be more than we already are?" Kaoru questioned looking up at Tamaki with fearful amber orbs. "What if I had fallen in love with him?"

"Wherever life takes you, you are bound to face heartache. You may want something more than anything else, but you'll have to learn to let it go in order to truly be happy. Maybe it's time you let these feelings go." Tamaki murmured separating himself and Kaoru at arms length.

"I'm afraid to let him go." Kaoru winced as Tamaki touched the hidden wound.

"Kaoru, please listen to me." Tamaki cringed as he pulled up the boy's sleeves. "You'll end up more than just yourself if you keep holding onto these feelings. You're going to end up hurting the people you love too."

"It's my only way to cope…" Kaoru whispered before feeling Tamaki's lips against his own.

"You have me." Tamaki uttered softly. "I told you that before. Use me as your crutch, Kaoru. Lean on me…"

* * *

Wow that ending is going to leave you thinking. Well I hope you liked it Tsuin-chan!! That goes for everybody else as well. Please review!!


End file.
